Whispers
by DracoJane
Summary: Nami watches her Tangerine trees blow softly in the wind as old memories begin to whisper through her mind.


Nami sat on her banana chair, her eyes scanning her magazine at the latest fashions. Shadows danced around her as the suns raise streamed through the leaves of her Tangerine trees.

She looked up to the branches, the light stinging her eyes as it blinked through the leaves dancing gently to the wind.

A smile softly brightened her face as the whispers echoed in her mind. "Bellemere, Bellemere!"

"Yes Nami."

"Is this one alright?"

"Let's see... It looks great to me, put it in the basket."

The gentle cool breeze passed through her hair as she looked up to a Tangerine in the tree, she saw her hand clasping it gently, her hand as a child and she could still feel the soft gaze of Bellemere as the young Nami ogled the Tangerine curiously.

"What is this?" Her child-like voice echoed in her mind as she recalled seeing the fruit for the first time.

"It's a Tangerine." Bellemere smiled tenderly at her curious child.

The memories drifted through her mind as though she were in a dream. The sun twinkled through the leaves and she heard the gentle whispers of Nojiko calling her name, but she continued to stare and marvel at the way the light reflected so beautifully through the branches and off the tiny raindrops. It was almost breath taking, especially for a little girl seeing it for the first time.

"NAMI!" Nojiko called into her ear angrily.

"Huh?"

"It's time to go, Bellemere is waiting for us!"

The two girls scurried off, Bellemere had organised a treat for them that day. They were going to have a picnic in a special spot under the Tangerine trees.

"I'm sorry we're late." Nami puffed.

"We wouldn't have been if it weren't for you!" Nojiko glared at her younger sister.

Nami huffed and crossed her arms.

Bellemere was celebrating with them that day, they had made quite a bit of extra cash that month so she wanted to do something special with her girls. She had made them some small cakes, chicken, and Tangerine bread. Nami nibbled the bread followed by out bursting compliments. Bellemere had really made a treat this time, the bread was wonderful. Nami became a little too excited with them; she started reaching for them one by one without counting her share, therefore having Nojiko yelling at her for being greedy. The two girls quarrelled for only a few moments before Bellemere smacked her fist down to the ground and yelled at them to behave. The two girls obeyed instantly.

"Bellemere, Bellemere!" Echoed another memory. "Look!"

"What's this?"

"I drew a map! One day I'm going to draw one of the whole world!"

Bellemere believed fully in Nami's dream, she was sure she would make it come true. Her orange haired daughter smiled joyously from her success. This was what she had decided to spend her life doing and at such a young age too. Bellemere was very proud.

Nami looked up at the trees now back in the present; all of her best memories, everything that was significant were made under those trees. Sometimes she would go to them and feel something shimmer in the light. A cool tingle passing through her as though someone was there, but when she looked all she saw were trees. It was as though Bellemere never left.

In some way, those Trees were Bellemere now. They held so many of Nami's memories of her mother that it felt her life essence lived inside of them. Nami had grown up with these trees her whole life; they were the only thing she had left from her own town aside from some clothes and a picture of her family.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji sang. "Would you like a snack?" He ogled at her lovingly.

She smiled, "Do you know how to make Tangerine bread?" Nami's face grew tender as the memory stayed present in her mind as she said this.

"Sure Nami-swan!" Sanji danced away, "It won't be long!"

She went to look back at the trees, but something caught her eye. It seemed like a shadow looming behind one of the trees, Nami got up and went to investigate, but when she got there all she saw was Sanji picking some Tangerines for the bread.

"Something wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji looked at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing Sanji-kun!" She smiled awkwardly and then turned to walk away when she saw another person behind a tree. Nami swore she couldn't be seeing what she thought she saw. A familiar face smiled at her from beside a Tangerine tree, her hair mostly shaven with a fringe and a strand of hair in front of each ear. Her eyes dark and welcoming, but it couldn't be, Bellemere?

"Sanji-kun." Nami turned to the cook.

"What is it Nami-san?" He came to her side.

Nami went to point to where she thought she saw Bellemere but when they both turned she was gone.

Sanji remained quiet for a few moments, "There's no one there." He finally said.

He then went to the kitchen to prepare the bread, but Nami remained frozen for a few moments. 'It couldn't have been...' She thought.

Later that day when the bread was prepared Nami sat down to eat it and wondered if it would taste half as good as Bellemere's. Sanji was a great cook, no doubt about it, but it would never be the same. She bit into the soft bread and it was delicious as expected.

"Hey Nami." Chopper tugged on Nami's shirt.

"Yes Chopper?"

"I keep seeing this strange lady." Chopper seemed concerned.

Nami only stared at him curiously.

"She was hanging around your Tangerine trees. She had pink shaven hair."

Silence was all that filled the room. Nami still found herself in disbelief but if Chopper saw her too, then she must be here. Nami began to tear up.

"Yeah, I saw her too." Brook confirmed a small drip of blood from his 'nose.' "I went to ask to see her panties..." He drooled, "but then she vanished." He shrugged a dazed look on his 'face.'

Nami ran out the door and headed for the Trees, but she never got there. Instead Bellemere was just outside the door on the deck. She stared at Nami tenderly, but never said a word. She didn't have to, the look in her transparent eyes said it all. Bellemere was saying 'I'm proud of you.'

She couldn't hold her tears in anymore, they burst from her eyes as she gasped her mother's name. Bellemere looking right into Nami's eyes, she walked up to her and placed her hand on Nami's shoulder and said, "I'm proud." Before Nami could say anything back to Bellemere Sanji burst through the door enquiring if Nami was alright and when she turned back Bellemere was gone.


End file.
